


Just Let Go

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus takes matters into his own hands... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Let Go  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lafayette Reynolds/Jesus Velasquez  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 255  
>  **Summary:** Jesus takes matters into his own hands... kind of.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

Lafayette groaned as Jesus’ strong hand pushed against his erection sending heat radiating through the fabric of his pants. He couldn’t stop himself; he bucked against the hand moving up and down, stroking slowly until he thought he would go insane. 

“Jesus.” His lover’s name fell from his lips in an agony of need.

“Shh, baby.” His fingers danced across the zipper before he rubbed the front of Lafayette’s pants a little faster. “I’ve got you.” A smile ghosted across Jesus’ face at Lafayette’s guttural moan.

“You gonna makes me...” His voice broke as tremors wracked his body.

Jesus leaned forward and ran his tongue across Lafayette’s lips. “That’s the idea.” He pushed harder, his hand moving faster and faster as he whispered. “Let go, baby.”

Lafayette couldn’t stop what was happening to him. The truth be told he honestly didn’t want to. What Jesus was doing to him... He’d never felt anything like it before. His eyes slammed shut as he yelled Jesus’ name. Heat coursed through him like hot lava from a volcano as his orgasm erupted with such force it almost brought him to his knees. 

His breathing was harsh and erratic as he collapsed against the wall. The only thing keeping his legs from buckling beneath him was Jesus. A few minutes later he opened his eyes to stare at his lover. “I... uh...”

A hug grin began to spread across Jesus’ face. “Do you want to...?”

Before Jesus could even finish the question Lafayette was already nodding his head eagerly.


End file.
